U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,367 (the '367 patent) discloses a joint in a vehicle steering linkage. The joint disclosed in the '367 patent comprises an internally threaded sleeve in which a threaded rod extends. The sleeve is made from a metal blank which is formed into a tubular shape, and has a longitudinal seam which is defined by adjoining edges of the metal blank. The sleeve also has a frusto-conical outer surface extending circumferentially around the sleeve.
The joint disclosed in the '367 patent further comprises a nut having an internal thread engaged with the thread on the rod. The nut has a frusto-conical inner surface complementary to the frusto-conical outer surface on the sleeve.
When the nut is moved axially on the rod toward the sleeve, the frusto-conical inner surface on the nut is moved into sliding contact with the frusto-conical outer surface on the sleeve. When the nut is tightened axially against the sleeve, a force is developed between the frusto-conical surfaces, and the sleeve is pressed against the rod to clamp the rod in the sleeve.